Apples
by SuperOnceUponAWhoLock
Summary: A Mad Queen Writing Prompt for Mad Queen Week on Tumblr. Jefferson visits Regina unexpectedly in her garden. I took the little flashback Jefferson had in Chapter Six of Breaking the Hatter and wrote the whole scene.


**Apples – A Mad Queen Writing Prompt - For Mad Queen Week on Tumblr **

Regina was tending to her apple tree in the garden when she heard her guards move and one of them call out. "Halt who goes there?"

"The name's Jefferson, not that it matters to you but I have business with the Queen."

Regina was glad her back was to him because she couldn't help but show her surprise at hearing his voice. She turned and came around the tree to see him better. "Jefferson?" She questioned.

"Hello Your Majesty." He called pass the guards flashing her that cocky smile she was quickly coming to enjoy.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked still not believing he was really there, he had never just visited her like this. He only came when she called him. "Has all your realm hopping messed up your sense of time. You are hours early for our meeting."

Jefferson played with his hat a moment before avoiding her question and asking. "Could you tell your guards I am here to discuss business with you? Unless you just want me to come back later after the gardening?"He raised an eyebrow at her as he rocked back on his heels waiting for her answer.

"Yes of course, guards he is fine."

Jefferson waved his hat at the guards waiting for them to move out of his way. Once they did he moved closer and bowed. "Thank you for seeing me now Your Majesty sorry I am earlier than excepted." Then whispering to her he asked "Do I need to mind my tongue or are you going to tell your guards to leave us alone?"

Regina gave him a glare but he wasn't sure if it was because he stopped in unexpected or because he was suggesting orders for her to give.

"Guards leave us." Regina ordered. Once the guards had left the garden she turned and hissed at him. "What are you really doing here?"

"It took me less time to acquire the object Rumple had request. I was nearby by so I thought I would just stop by and see you Your Majesty."

"Jefferson stop it! You of all people don't need to use that title when we are alone."

Jefferson reached up and took one of the shiny red apples off of Regina's tree.

"You do know the no one other than me is allowed to pick fruit off of this tree?" Regina asked him.

Jefferson finished wiping the apple off on his shirt. "Is that so?" He asked right before he took a big bite of the apple, giving her big grin as he chewed.

"It's a crime punishable by death."

Jefferson swallowed as he moved closer invading her personal space. "So what you are telling me is there is more than one way for me to lose my head by tasting your forbidden fruit?" He fought to keep his tone serious but his teasing smile showed through on his face, and his eyes lit up as his mind raced with mischievous thoughts.

Regina blushed. "Apparently so."

"Well it is a good thing the apple is just as delicious as you."

"Oh really?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow at him as she took another step back under the tree.

"Yes, kind of makes it all worth the risk of possible death." He leaned in and to her surprised he kissed her right there in the middle of her garden. He moved to push her back up against the tree but Regina pulled back before he was ready for the kiss to be over.

"Jefferson!" she hissed stepping out from under the tree looking around her garden but not seeing anyone.

"Relax Regina, no one is around, it is just us." He moved a step closer but she pulled back once again.

"I will do no such thing. This isn't my bedchamber; there are no spells to protect our secret." She whispered harshly as her eyes drifted upward to the castle. "Anyone could have been looking out one of those windows."

Jefferson leaned back taking another bite of the apple looking up at the castle, before turning to her and saying. "You can yell me at me all you want Regina, but we both know you wanted that kiss since the moment I appeared in your garden."

"What I want and what I should do have always been two different things."

"I hope you are not changing your mind on our little meeting later tonight." Jefferson tried to play it off like he didn't care about Regina and the plans they had made. He took another bite of the apple as he nervously awaited her answer.

"That is not what I was implying at all Jefferson and you know it. But you just can't visit me like this whenever you please."

"Yes Your Majesty," He swept his hat dramatically in front of his body as he did another over the top bow to her. "I am sorry to think you would like my company outside of your bedroom. If it pleases you I will leave you alone with your apples and meet you tonight at the usual time."

The last thing Regina wanted was for him to leave. She wanted to let him push her up against the tree and kiss her out there in the open like she would let him later tonight in her bedchamber, under the protection of her magic, but she knew better. If they were caught Jefferson would be killed on sight and who knew exactly what the King would do to her.

"Yes that would please me greatly."

Jefferson gave a nod of his head tossing the half eaten apple over his shoulder as he place his hat back on his head. He gave it a little twist and Regina watched as he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, once again leaving her alone in her garden.


End file.
